Today, vehicles (e.g., trucks) with trailers attached to the vehicle enable users the ability to back-up the trailer. In some such instances, the vehicle converts the user's desired path into a corrected path based on knowledge of the trailer (e.g., trailer geometry, trailer weight, etc.) combined with a manual visual inspection of the trailer position (e.g., relative to the vehicle). While this backup assist feature is impressive, one or more properties of the trailer may need to be input by the user before the backup assist feature is enabled.
Increasing, though, vehicles and stationary infrastructure objects include cameras or other sensors (such as LiDAR, etc.) and are capable of communicating with vehicles through inter-vehicle communication. This inter-vehicle communication network is sometimes referred to as vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) and vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communication (sometimes referred to collectively as V2X communication).